gnomecubedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin Ironbane
Ronin Ironbane is a half-elf Warsmith artificer and is Nick's character for Soybo's campaign. Background Ronin has always been familiar with adversity. His elven father, Ivanir, bound by honor, chose to raise his son. Despite this, Ivanir never particularly cared for Ronin, and always kept a callous distance, an attitude the rest of Sylvirn would always share. Ronin grew to accept his father's cold demeanor towards him and often kept to himself, burying himself in his studies. Growing up, Ronin found that he had a knack for magical engineering. He would often dedicate himself to Sylvirn's many libraries, reading as many books on magic, engineering, and alchemy as he could. Unfortunately, Sylvirn is a very conservative city in the sense that they reject all forms of modern metalworking and machinery and other "unnatural" technologies, preferring instead to live in a more nature-based environment. This, of course, clashed with Ronin's increasing desires to practice what he had been learning about in his studies. After one too many fights with his father for the countless time in a row, Ronin sensed that his time in Sylvirn was coming to close, so he packed up his things and left to live with his human mother, who he had not seen in several years. After a long journey, Ronin arrived at a small town named Sun's Fury, where his mother worked as an innkeeper. After finding her, they caught up with each other and she agreed to let her son stay with her. Now living in a much less restrictive and apathetic place, Ronin was free to experiment and tinker as he wished. He took on various jobs (both legal and illegal) to help support them financially and joined a small artisans' guild to help hone his skills. On the side, he also started constructing custom-fit armor infused with arcane magic, which he dubbed "Iron Knight". Campaign Session 1A Ronin was hired alongside other mercenaries to eliminate bandits who had taken over a local farmhouse on the outskirts of Sun's Fury. After fighting off bears that had seemingly randomly dropped from the sky onto the top of the tower on which the group had been summoned to, they journeyed to the farmhouse and explored its maze-like layout, fighting off various bandits, mercenaries, spiders, and traps (many of which were of questionable balance), they managed to eliminate the bandits' leader and left to collect their bounty of 200 gp. Upon returning to town, the group temporarily split apart to do their own business. Ronin visited with his mother, browsed the local forge and magic shops, and spent some time in a few taverns and bars before he was contacted directly by Gond, the god of craftsmanship. Gond warned Ronin of the threat of the nature gods and their plan to eliminate all humanoid life; to combat this, he granted Ronin with the Boon of the Craft God, a special arcane power to construct mechanical soldiers that would essentially serve as extensions of his will. Proficiencies * Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons, hand crossbows, heavy crossbows * Armor: Light, medium, and heavy armor; only one attuned (and attunable to) his mechplate * Items: ** Thieves' Tools: (small file, set of lock picks, small mirror with metal handle, narrow-bladed scissors, pliers) ** Dungeoneer's Pack: (backpack, crowbar, hammer, 10 pitons, 10 torches, a tinderbox, 10 days of rations, a waterskin, 50 feet of Hempen rope) ** Smith's Tools: (add prof. bonus to weapon-forging checks strength) ** Tinker's Tools: (same prof. Bonus to mechanical tinkering checks intelligence) ** Entertainer's Pack: (backpack, bedroll, 2 costumes, 5 candles, 5 days of rations, waterskin, disguise kit; add prof. bonus to visual checks) Skills and abilities Half-elf * Darkvision: Thanks to your elf blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Fey ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Artificer * Magic Item Analysis: Your understanding of magic items allows you to analyze and understand their secrets. You know the artificer spells detect magic and identify, and you can cast them as rituals. * Tools Expertise: Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses any of the tool proficiencies you gain from this class. * Extra Attack: You can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Warsmith * Mechplate Gauntlet: While wearing this gauntlet, you have proficiency in Martial Weapons, unarmed strikes using this gauntlet deal 1d6 bludgeoning damage, and you learn the Shocking Grasp cantrip and can cast it through the gauntlet. Mechplate: You've attained the Forging skill, arcane knowledge, and mastery of gadgeteering to create a set of Mechplate from a standard, nonmagical, set of heavy armor using resources you've gathered. This process takes 8 hours to complete, as well as a place to forge and incorporates your Mechplate Gauntlet. If you lose your Mechplate, you can create a new suit over the course of four days of work (eight hours each day) by reforging a suit of plate armor into your Mechplate. You can only have one suit of Mechplate at a time. If you create a new set of Mechplate, you can apply a number of Upgrades equal to the value on the class table, applying each at the level you get it on the class table; these do not have to be the same ones originally selected. ** While wearing your Power Armor your Strength score increases by 1, and your maximum Strength score increase by the same amount. Additionally, you count as one size larger when determining the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Energy Surge: You upgrade your Mechplate gauntlet to support delivering an energy surge. You can use a bonus action to overcharge your gauntlet and the next Shocking Grasp or Force Blast you hit an enemy with during that turn deals an additional 1d8 lightning damage and knocks a Large or smaller target 10 feet directly away from you. * Flame Projector: The Projector has six Charges. Once it is integrated into your armor, you can use an action to expend 1 or more of its Charges to cast one of the following Spells from it, using your spell save DC: Burning Hands (one charge), Fireball (three charges), or Wall of Fire (four charges). It regains all charges on a long rest. Personality Traits * I believe that anything worth doing is worth doing right. I can't help it— I'm a perfectionist. * Everything I do justifies what I try to accomplish (this can lead to some morally questionable methods/actions), especially when it comes to defending my work. Ideals * Freedom: Everyone should be free to pursue his or her own livelihood. * Aspiration: I work hard to be the best there is at my craft. Bonds * The workshop where I learned my trade is the most important place in the world to me. * I owe my guild a great debt for forging me into the person I am today. Flaws * I'm never satisfied with what I have— I always want more. * I'm horribly jealous of anyone who can outshine my handiwork. Everywhere I go, I'm surrounded by rivals. (to an extant) * Alcohol is a man's best friend. I have a hard time turning down a drink and am likely to seek out the nearest tavern or bar after a stressful event. Spell List Ronin's spellcasting ability is Intelligence, with a spell save DC of 15 and a spell attack modifier of +7. Cantrips * Detect Magic * Identity (ritual) * Shocking Grasp (ritual) Flame Projector * Burning Hands (one charge) * Fireball (two charges) * Wall of Fire (three charges) Level One * Catapult * Cure Wounds * Feather Fall * Jump Level Two * Blur * Heat Metal Category:PCs Category:Wizards Category:Artificers Category:Half-elves Category:Soybo's campaign Category:Nick's PCs